With the continuous improvement of a mobile phone performance, power consumption of the mobile phone also increases proportionally. The battery of a large-screen touch mobile phone usually lasts less than one day, and consequently an important phone call or schedule may easily be missed. As a result, under the circumstances of the original battery capacity of the mobile phone and no standby battery, to solve the problem of running out of the battery of the mobile phone, at present, there appears in the industry some solutions of a replaceable dry battery, such as a digital mate, and an external power source, such as on-the-go terminal-sharing battery wiring.
However, these technologies need additional parts and need changes in an original appearance of the mobile phone. In particular, for the on-the-go terminal-sharing battery wiring, a charging circuit design needs to be integrated on a terminal side and discharging or charging needs to be adjusted by changing the terminal design. This brings inconvenience to a user in using, thereby affecting user experience.